


I like them.

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki NSFW request-y things [3]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kinda, M/M, PWP, but not really, cat ears are an important factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki seduces Yogi with cat ears, exept he doesn't need to. Yogi has missed his boyfriend as much as Gareki has missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like them.

**Author's Note:**

> My naming skill are lame when it's about requests.   
> Also, I think that are all NSFW requests I've written until now, so this is basically on hiatus until I get more requests or semi-requests.

Yogi’s breath was warm against Gareki’s skin, the light chuckle pleased his ears. “But I kinda like this, Gareki”, he told him.

And Gareki knew that. It was hard not to know when Yogi was pressed up against him, hard from just his imagination, and hopefully a little more than just a little horny. “I don’t think you can quite persuade me”, he told him as he turned around in Yogi’s embrace and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “Or can you?” he mumbled.

Yogi forgot breathing for a moment, before he gave an almost strangled pleading of Gareki’s name. Gareki just bit on his lip, looking at him innocently. Yogi’s hands were already under his clothes, burning hotly on his colder skin.

“Hey?” Gareki mumbled, slowly brushing a few hairs out of Yogi’s face. “What do you want to do?”

And suddenly Yogi’s lips were on his, kissing him passionately, pulling him closer. But he didn’t really answer, in fact, he almost didn’t leave them enough space to breath until Gareki’s legs hit the bed post but refused to let them fall down. “Gareki…” he whined softly.

“I asked a question, Yogi. What do you want to do with me?” He asked once more, thumb gently brushing over Yogi’s neck. “I’m curious.”

“You know what I want to do”, Yogi answered insistent, but then looked a little guilty. He let go of Gareki and averted his gaze slightly. “Sorry.”

Gareki laughed, amused. “No being sorry, Yogi. Speak up.” He elegantly sat down on the bed, looking up with half lidded eyes. “I’m waiting.”

“I…” Yogi said, “I want to…” he stopped speaking a second time. “I want to kiss you?” He tried.

“Is that a question or an answer?” Gareki responded, slightly inclining his head. “To answer a question or demand with a question of your own is always bad. Though your desire to kiss me might be logical.”

“Gareki!” Yogi whined slightly and shifted his weight, face flushed red. “Can’t we just…”

The doctor motioned him to carry on. “Just?”

“You know what I would say, Gareki…” Yogi mumbled embarrassed, getting redder by the second.

“But you aren’t saying it. Are you embarrassed of me?” He asked him, almost a little offended while leaning a little big forward but still looked up at Yogi.

Yogi swallowed hard and sat down on the spacious bed, before putting his hand on Gareki’s. “It’s not… I’m not embarrassed of you.” He then responded. “I just… feel like it’s pushing you when I tell you I want to…”

Gareki made a noise that sounded as if he was offended. “Believe me: If I don’t want you to fuck me though the mattress, I will bite you until you stop. I will not care if you start bleeding.” He pressed Yogi’s hand for a second. “You’re overthinking, idiot.”

“That’s a paradox, Gareki. Idiots don’t overthink, idiots act.” And suddenly Gareki found himself on his back, bedded on the silk blanket, Yogi smiling down at him.

“You may tell me what exactly you want to do with me tonight, Yogi”, Gareki told him yet another time. “The more elaborate you are, the longer I wear these cat ears tonight.”

“Is that blackmailing a lieutenant, my dear thief?” Yogi responded. “I believe that isn’t wise.” He bit on his bottom lip, hesistating, before continuing, “But I might have the desire to kiss you until you’re left gasping for breath, and then still continue kissing you. I might, as well, have the desire to take these clothes off your body and caress the skin they cover.” He trailed off, smiling in a way Gareki saw rarely, utterly seducing, albeit blushing in dark red, “And then, I’ll wait with going further. I’ll wait until you need me so much, you’re begging for it.”

Gareki rose an eyebrow, curious. “Do you really think you can get me to beg?”

Yogi smiled, clearly amused. “I’m certain of it.”

“But do you have any prove?” Gareki responded, his hands straightening the collar of Yogi’s shirt, before wandering down the strong muscles of Yogi's arms.

His boyfriend leaned down at him until his lips brushed Gareki’s ears, “Do you think I should collect it?”

Gareki hummed slightly. “Maybe, prove is definitely better than a promise, don’t you think?” His hands wandered up again, gently brushing over Yogi’s neck and the trailing to the buttons of the clean white shirt. A new one. Especially bought for this evening, Gareki knew.

“Ironic isn’t it?” Yogi mumbled, taking in the handsomeness that was Gareki with diluted eyes. “Your birthday celebration is going on downstairs and here we are, far away from all the old geezers who want to shake your hand and congratulate you for your success and to your birthday, in a bed fitting for a prince to make your stay as comfortable as possible, pursing a relationship which just yet turned legal.” He hid his head in Gareki’s neck before he continued just as gently, “And I who should protect you from any harm which won’t come because everything is so safe already, as your biggest predator.”

The young black haired adult laughed. “Predator? I beg to differ, I would never be in a relationship if my lover was dangerous.” Yogi looked up at him and Gareki took the chance as he started to slowly open the dress shirt, glad Yogi had already left the elegant black jacket at the armchair close to the door. “Living on the streets has a lot of disadvantages, that is certainly true, but you definitely learn who is an enemy, who is a nobody and who is pray.”

Yogi looked at him with a slightly surprised expression. “What am I to you?” He asked, confused, silently hoping for none of these three possibilities.

He wasn’t disappointed. “Neither”, Gareki responded, “You’re special. As is Nai. As in Tsukumo. As is the shitty-four-eyes. As is Tsubame.” Yogi thought for a moment before he understood.

“As is Akari as well?” he asked and Gareki nodded slightly. “You didn’t learn about good things on the streets then.”

“I did say it had its disadvantages.” He mumbled as he pushed the white shirt down Yogi’s shoulders. “If you don’t hurry, you’ll be naked and I’ll still be dressed.”

Yogi shook his head. “I’m on top today as we established, so it’s the speed in which I get you undressed that is important”, he responded and placed butterfly like kisses over Gareki’s cheek. “And I’m going to take my time.” Gareki bit on his bottom lip, thinking of a way to get Yogi to get hornier without making it too obvious, when suddenly Yogi mentioned, almost absentminded, “Maybe not that much time…”

“That sounds a lot better”, Gareki told him, almost too happy, “How about we start getting me undressed yet? I’d even—“

Yogi’s lips where on his, effectively shutting him up, and his brain down. Gareki kissed back with as much desire as Yogi offered him. Slowly Yogi’s fingers slipped under Gareki’s shit, teasingly ghosting over the soft skin. “Shhh…” Yogi whispered, amused. “You’ll be undressed in due time.”

Gareki huffed slightly and wriggled slightly to push Yogi’s soft trousers down. “It’s my birthday… can’t I get a wish?” He asked carefully and in a so obvious played pitifulness, Yogi chuckled slightly.

“What do you wish for then?” Yogi teased as he gently bit into Gareki’s neck, nibbling just to coax a soft moan from Gareki.

“More fucking and less talking for a change?” Gareki pressed out, trying to swallow down the moan, which threatened to escape as Yogi’s knee slightly brushed his crotch.

Yogi would have looked down at him in glee as Gareki failed to swallow down said moan if it hadn’t been his time to pout. “But I don’t like fucking”, he whined slightly as he entangled his hand with Gareki’s. “Making love is much better, it would only be half as satisfying without the closeness…”

Gareki pressed his hand. “Alright”, he answered slightly shuddering under the kisses Yogi had just started placing down his neck. “Boyfriend right? Making love sounds good!”

Yogi looked up at him, smiling brightly. “I knew you’d say that!” he exclaimed.

“That doesn’t mean you should stop touching me…” Gareki mumbled and hooked a leg around Yogi to pull him down, almost content with his show as he felt a bulge pressing into his hip. “I mean closeness is also a way to show love, right?” Because Gareki couldn’t think about ever allowing everybody else as close as he let Yogi.

Yogi whimpered slightly at the sudden contact his erection almost made with Gareki’s flesh only apart by thin layers of cloth. “Pushy…” he responded. “But yes. Yes…”

Gareki almost buckled his hips as Yogi carefully shifted his weight and brushed his crotch yet again. A small moan fell from his lips, followed quickly by a, “You’re doing that on purpose, don’t you?”

His answer was an almost confused gaze. “You did ask me to make you beg, how else do I do that besides teasing you?” But then he stopped slightly. “You’re horny, aren’t you? That’s why you threw me gazes all night while doing and saying suggestive things all evening!” Yogi bumped his face in Gareki’s neck as he continued, “That’s why you even took these ears with you too. You don’t take cat ears to a mansion normally. That’s why you—“

“Yeah, yeah, guilty as charged. Didn’t see my boyfriend for two weeks, wanted to have him close again, chose him as guard, because I fucking missed him. Happy now?” Gareki told him, face red by embarrassment and facing the opposite side of the room. “I’m gonna regret I said it, but I missed you, idiot.”

He could feel Yogi raising his head slightly, he blushed even more as he suddenly realized Yogi could see how red his face already was. The long gentle fingers carefully brushed over his cheek. “Gareki?” Yogi mumbled, but waited with continuing until Gareki’s gaze lay almost shyly on his face. “I missed you too…”

Gareki reached out his hands, slowly taking hold of Yogi’s golden locks as he pulled him closer to himself, sealing their lips with a silent determination. Yogi smiled in the kiss as he kissed back, thumb never stopping to draw small circles on Gareki’s cheek. Just a gentle, caring kiss, expressing their desire and need for closeness.

But then Yogi’s hand slipped under Gareki’s shirt again – and this time Gareki didn’t even try to hide the soft sigh of appreciation. He bit on Yogi’s bottom lip at the same time as he pulled yet again slightly on Yogi’s hair, in not even a heartbeat he was granted entrance and was playing with Yogi’s tongue.

Yogi’s hands lost no time, mapping out Gareki’s defined abs and chest, ruffling the much too expensive shirt in the progress, not even caring what Gareki’d say about it later on.

Because right now, there were other things he was concerned with, like the soft moans Gareki praised him with as he kissed down his navel until his fingers fumbled with the button of the trousers. And really fumbling was the right word, because he had to bite his cheek and try to think before he got it open.

“What”, Gareki told him amused, “Two weeks no sex and you’re already out of practise?” Though he immediately was surprised by another moan as Yogi pulled his trousers down in a slow teasing motion until he threw them together with Gareki’s socks on the cold floor.

“I dunno”, Yogi answered him, just then when Gareki had almost forgotten what he had said half a minute earlier. “Maybe I’m just wanting you as much as you want me?” He stared down at Gareki’s half-undressed body and hummed in appreciation before carefully pulling the shirt straight to unbutton it.

Gareki waited patiently, somehow not wanting to let Yogi win their earlier bet too soon, but his resolve broke as quickly as Yogi had opened the shirt completely and was looming once again over Gareki, appreciating, until he playfully bit into Gareki’s earlobe and Gareki moaned again.

Yogi chuckled quietly, “You’re so sensitive, Gareki…” And he could literally feel Gareki shivering under the light kisses he trailed down his face and collar bone.

“C’mon Yogi… just… just more…” Gareki whimpered softly and Yogi almost sighed. They had been together for years and Gareki was still uncomfortable with being the receiver of sweet attention, almost immediately feeling the need to give something back even though he was starved for it. He shook his head, chasing away his thoughts and giving Gareki a clear answer. Patience.

Patience as he sucked on the soft snowy skin, as Gareki buckled his hips in pleasure. But Yogi still didn’t deem him ready to give something back. A little more giving before taking, he told himself as he gently lifted Gareki up to put a pillow under his hip.

Gareki was looking at him, the almost shoulder long hair spread on the sheets, hands looking for hold in them. A pristine imagine. Truly. “Yogi”, he moaned his name softly. “Please…”

And Yogi blinked for a moment, before he realized that he had, unconscious as it was, traced Gareki’s erection with his finger. “Yes, yes”, he told him and pulled Gareki’s boxers finally down. “Were do you have lube?” he mumbled, softly, but clearly audible.

Gareki reached slightly out to the bedside cabinet and Yogi smiled.

“Feeling home already?” But he didn’t get (and didn’t expect either) an answer. Instead, he crawled over to it and opened the first drawer to pull out the lube. “May I?” Yogi asked, just this time he didn’t continue without an oral confirmation.

“Yes, fuck you.” Gareki answered and closed his eyes. “Don’t always fucking ask. I asked you—!”

Yogi had nodded slightly, but wasn’t going to change anything about that any time in future. He slowly guided Gareki’s leg over his shoulder, almost amused by how efficient Gareki had undressed him earlier, before he coated his fingers in lube. And halted, before carefully, so very carefully, inserting two fingers, hoping this wouldn’t hurt Gareki.

Gareki moaned gently as he was penetrated, but not pained, so Yogi carefully moved. The moans grew steadily louder, more and more rewarding, as he quickly rediscovered Gareki’s prostate and almost massaged it, he saw Gareki’s fingers ripping on the expensive blanket, in the futile try to gain hold and was incredibly pleased by it.

He was already at three fingers, when he realized Gareki was demanding more. More. For a moment Yogi didn’t realize what exactly Gareki had meant, it was bliss just seeing Gareki like this. “Sure?” he asked, carefully.

“Yes”, Gareki exclaimed, “Please.” And buckled his hips again under Yogi’s pleasuring touch. Yogi nodded gently, just then realizing how much he wanted it too.

“Alright,” he told him, feeling his own erection straining just at the thought of being inside of Gareki, and pulled his fingers slowly out. Gareki whined slightly at the loss and Yogi leaned over and caught Gareki’s lips with his, kissing him almost apologizing. “I love you. I love you. I love you”, he mumbled over and over again as he pressed kisses on the soft lips.

Yogi covered his erection in lube, moaning into the kiss as soon as he had touched himself. Gareki’s hands found Yogi’s back, and looked for halt, but he didn’t quite find it as he slipped and scratched. Yogi moaned again and ran his hand over Gareki’s tight. There was a slight shift in Gareki’s posture as he lifted one of his leg, allowing Yogi to smoothly slide inside of him.

Gareki threw his head back, sighing contently, and Yogi groaned, but waited, hands on Gareki’s waist, slowly caressing the soft skin. Until Gareki moved his hips and Yogi gripped his waist, a little harder as they both moaned while the pleasure shot though their bodies. Yogi pressed his lips on Gareki’s collarbone, and then bit. Gareki’s hands fisted his golden locks, pulling roughly. And then Yogi pulled out before thrusting back into him once more, Gareki cried his name out in pleasure at almost the same time as Yogi did the same with his.

He constantly, but unconsciously got faster, slowly bringing them closer to the edge. Gareki moaned out sweet, but needing, demands.

Yogi’s hand slid down until it was on Gareki’s erection, taking it into his hand as he started to pump it in the same rhythm as he trusted into the strong, lithe body. He didn’t even realize how Gareki’s moans got louder and louder until with one last desperate moan, Gareki tightened and Yogi was driven over the edge.

For a moment he allowed himself to lie on Gareki, well aware, that even though it wasn’t the most gentleman like thing to do, Gareki wouldn’t mind. In fact, sometimes, like after making love, closeness was something Gareki needed as much as he did.

The skilled hands carefully combing through his hair, Yogi was sure, he would purr if he was a cat, but he wasn’t the one wearing cat ears, Gareki was. He slid down, next to him, entangling their hands with a bright smile. “I love you.”

Gareki pressed his head in Yogi’s neck, but Yogi wasn’t blind, he had seen the beautiful light blush adoring Gareki’s cheeks. “Love you too”, he responded. Now, it was Yogi’s turn to caress the black locks after carefully setting the ears straight once more.

He breathed contently out. And in again. “You are amazing, Gareki.” But Gareki just hummed sleepily. That made Yogi smile amused, before he mumbled, “We shouldn’t sleep just yet, Gareki… You have guests downstairs.”

“Long day,” Gareki responded, “Can you believe I had to wake up at five?” He was almost pouting. “And my shift yesterday ended at midnight too…”

“You still have guests…” Yogi mumbled, clearly sounding as if he didn’t quite know how to handle this situation.

Gareki looked at him, but then fell back into Yogi’s comforting semi embrace, “I have faith in shitty-four-eyes to handle the situation. He’s your captain, so you should too.”

Yogi looked slightly relieved as Gareki had offered his thoughts. “Alright”, he answered, “Are you still awake enough for a bath?”

And Gareki chuckled, slightly amused, “With you? Always. But you’re going to have to make sure of that I don’t drown. Which probably belongs to your assigned tasks for tonight, so no complains.”

“Complains? I love bathing with you,” Yogi answered him. “But as your boyfriend not as your guard.” He pressed a kiss on Gareki’s pale lips and slowly snuggled closer. “But if we’re not going downstairs again, we can stay here for a little bit longer, right?”

Gareki nodded slightly and let himself be completely enwrap in Yogi’s warmth.


End file.
